toolboxgangfandomcom-20200215-history
The Australian
The Australian (referred to on the show as Mr Jergen) is a syndicate worker who eats lunch everyday with the higher ups. Little is known about him, including the exact nature of his job, other than that he's from Australia, keeps a knife in his boot, and loves Mai Tais. The Aussie, lovingly nicknamed Oz, is the weirdest of the Toolbox Gang members- he never wears clothing when he doesn't need to, when he does wear clothing he's always in cutoffs and flip flops (although he calls them thongs) and if you give him half a chance he'll spend two hours telling you the weirdest stories you've ever heard, some of which are true and some of which he made up on the spot. Personality/Mannerisms 391780 * Everyone assumes Aussie’s weird qualities are normal in Australia * Aussie is a naturist/nudist [part 1] [part 2] * Aussie talks in his sleep * Aussie is an excel nerd fringeandfur * Some headcanons about The Australian * The Aussie's amazing knack for grabbing things without getting out of his seat * Miscellanous headcanons * Aussie is a big fan of Kath and Kim * Aussie and second languages officialnoahhawley * Aussie’s dream jobs [part 1] [part 2] multi * The Aussie and Nair (fringeandfur and 391780) * Aussie's organising tendencies (trumpetandtrombone and fringeandfur) Backstory All fringeandfur unless noted otherwise. Childhood and Teens * Teenage Aussie told his mum everything about his sex life * Aussie's upbringing was unexpectedly normal * Aussie got his start in crime selling his ADHD meds to buy weed * A selection of Aussie's ludicrous childhood anecdotes * Aussie got sent to Catholic school * Aussie's family were fairground folk In Australia * Aussie's university years and his beginnings in crime (trumpetandtrombone and fringeandfur) * Tales of the Australian: Bloody Roundabouts Follow-up comments * Tales of the Australian: Rhododendron Shenanigans * Tales of the Australian: Camel Jockey * Aussie used to be a flight attendant/drug smuggler * Aussie has a scary reputation in the Australian criminal underworld * Tales of the Australian: Anzac Day * Aussie started out as a traveling salesman (officialnoahhawley) Early Days in Fargo * Aussie got roped into working for the syndicate when he was broke and lost (officialnoahhawley) * Aussie won the lottery but couldn't cash in the ticket (officialnoahhawley) * Aussie had a terrible first day at the syndicate (trumpetandtrombone) Misc. * Aussie has been to prison in Australia and America (391780) * Everybody assumes ridiculous things about Australia, but most of them are true... * America didn't live up to Aussie's expectations * Aussie's mum is awesome * What if Aussie isn't actually Australian? * A grab-bag of Aussie backstory headcanons * Aussie used to be a nude model (officialnoahhawley) Past Relationships Aussie used to work in the field but he switched to a desk job because his level of violence freaked out his girlfriend [part 1] [part 2] (391780) Aussie was hopelessly in love with someone in the syndicate before Hammer and Letters came along (and other tales of Aussie's tragic love life) (fringeandfur) Misc. 391780 * Aussie knows everyone’s secrets * This guy could be Aussie’s illegitimate child fringeandfur * Aussie learns ASL so he can keep up with everyone's arguments * Aussie lies about being a badass and so can't tell anyone when he really does kill someone for the first time * Aussie probably gets kidnapped a lot * Aussie bumps into some Australian tourists and gets terribly homesick * Aussie gets his fingers stuck in a Chinese finger trap just before an important meeting * Aussie is great in an interrogation situation * The Aussie and his Syndicate Secret Hot Pants * Aussie's ancestors and how they ended up in Australia officialnoahhawley * Aussie’s nemesis * Aussie the lefty was raised as a righty ithinkwehitametaphor * Aussie’s tumblr trumpetandtrombone * “Aussie” vs “Jergen” * A Jergen family member perhaps? other/multi * Aussie's mutant superpower (391780, trumpetandtrombone and fringeandfur) * Aussie nearly joins a cult (officialnoahhawley and fringeandfur) Observations/Theories Anon points out that Aussie is more likely to be an ally than an antagonist of Numbers and Wrench (fringeandfur) Aussie didn't die, it was his evil twin Bruce! Part 2 (fringeandfur) NSFW Aussie has definitely attempted to use Nair on his balls (391780) Reginald the One-Eyed Arse Ferret (fringeandfur) Reginald's extensive wardrobe (fringeandfur)